warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Appledash
News Uh do not know ????? How do I change the "Greetings Icestorm123" At the top of my page? I want it to be brown and say "HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I am thankful for all these friends I made on here! I love yah all! And for everything! OHHHHH We can't forget the yummy food! Gobble,gobble,gobble!" Yeah then the "About My Talkpage" It will be green (I will edit it if you like) And the rules it will be red(I will edit it if you like) (Oh and please please explain this to me. And how to edit this and the top of my talk page. Thanks!) Thank you very much of you can do this! I love yah all! Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 00:06, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I see your using my shading style. :) Yes, get the Smudge Tool and go over the shading and highlights. Then if they still stick out, use the blur tool and blend it. Next, blend the ear pink by using the blur tool. Thirdly, add color to the eye. Put about five or six colored pixels and two black pixels and one white pixel. Any other questions? HawkfireTalk! 02:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: How? You can just go to edit my user apge without saving and copy the codes with your correct information. Sorry, I'd give you all the codes, but I'm tired, and need my sleep. :) Hope some of this helps! --'Icy-chan' 04:27, November 25, 2009 (UTC) You might have to click the View Wiki text button (or something like that, I can't remember the name.) Do you have the Rich Text Editing enabled? Go to your preferences, go to the editing tab, and if Rich Text Editing is enabled, click on the box and save so that it's not. Then (I think) you should be able to see the codes. Let me know if this doesn't work. --'Icy-chan' 19:22, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I've fixed the image, but I'm not quite sure what you meant by "fill". --'Icy-chan' 20:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I own The Fourth Apprentice!! yesterday, I want to the mall and bought The Fourth Apprentice!! Thant's why I wasn't on last night, cuz I was reading! I also saw New Moon! Taylor Lautner is H-O-T!!!!!!:) -Moonshadow1013 18:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Can somebody help? I want to make this into a siggy :) Icestorm ♥ Talk! Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 21:58, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Charart and Siggy Okay...tell me how bad it is... For the siggy to look like this :) Icestorm ♥ Talk!, the coding would be this: :) Icestorm ♥ Talk!. If you don't want the background to be there for your user page, the first half of the coding would be this: :) Icestorm ♥, and would look like this: :) Icestorm ♥. Let me know if you need any more help on the siggie, and also let me know the changes I need to make to Icestorm's deputy image. --'Icy-chan' 22:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Help! Hey, Icestorm! I'm wondering how you could make charats and siggys? Also, I LOVE what you did to your page!!:) I was also wondering how you could make one of those things you did with Icestorm? The thing that tells about their past and rank...please reply!!:) -Moonshadow1013 23:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanx, Icestorm! How do you make a siggy? --Moonshadow1013 23:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Talk Page Aw, that was really nice of you, naming Icethroat after me. Thanks! To get rid of the message, I archived my talk page. If you want me to, I'll archive your page for you. Just let me know. For the time being, everything being green up top was killing my eyes, so I fixed that part for you. Just let me know what else I can help with, and I'll be glad to help! Also, Happy Early Thanksgiving! --'Icy-chan' 23:53, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Done it! Okay, I've got rid of the greetings Icestorm123! P.S-How do you put color in your greeting thingy? --Moonshadow1013 23:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) OMG you did the eye right on Stoneclaw! Perfect! Do that on every charart. Second, Stoneclaw's getting there, the highlight on the chest needs to be smudged and the lineart on his chest looks very awkward. It looks like you smudged the lineart. HawkfireTalk! 00:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and I made you a diagram. *ignore the background, it just turned up that way* The red circles are where the lineart is smudges and the blue is where the lineart is blurred. HawkfireTalk! 01:58, November 26, 2009 (UTC) No I'm afraid. If you want Stoneclaw for approval, you have to match the pelt color to his description. You can make the pelt darker though because it says A dark gray tom. HawkeyRawr! LOL 02:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Hope your talk page looks okay now! I think I've edited it right. Let me know if it doesn't look right, or doesn't look how you want it to. --'Icy-chan' 02:29, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes. Make sure to not blur or smudge the lineart. HawkeyRawr! LOL 02:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC) It's still up there. --'Icy-chan' 02:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Example I made a little Stoneclaw of my own. I may be able to use him if I find another gray tom. But try to copy the style of these shading and highlights for a gray cat. The best cat I'm good at are black cats. I can teach you them here soon. HawkeyRawr! LOL 02:40, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I see it on my computer. :/ --'Icy-chan' 02:53, November 26, 2009 (UTC) To edit your talk page, go to your talk page and hit edit page. And then, the coding should be at the top, and right before it lists the rules it should say "Welcome to Icestorm and Lionclaw's Cave!". It shows up on my computer, though... --'Icy-chan' 02:57, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Edit this page. It shold be at the top right under your user name, your image, the four tabs saying user page, talk page, etc. --'Icy-chan' 03:00, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yup! I read it in two and a half hours. (Yes the entire book.) Did you get Ravenpaw's Path Book 1:Shattered Peace? --'Icy-chan' 03:08, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *eyes widen* Sorry, I'm stumped. I officially have no clue how to fix it. Sorry, but you can ask Sandy if you like. She'll probably know what's wrong, because she's awesome like that. (lol) She helped me with my talk page at first when I was trying to get it to work, so she'll probably be able to help. Probably not immediately, but sometime soon. Sorry that I can't help! --'Icy-chan' 14:16, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Okay Icestorm's gonna get some sleep! :) Icestorm ♥ Talk! 15:17, November 26, 2009 (UTC) happy thanksgiving!!! Happy thanksgiving! --Moonshadow1013 15:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re:Page Okay, sorted =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:14, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Go to the PCA talk page for informaton on the mentor/app programme. In short, it no longer exists in the same way as before. You can submit a charart anyway though - you don't need a mentor to do that. Think of the whole project as your mentor. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *GASP* She's absolutely beautiful!!! The ear pink needs to be darker though and the shading on the haunch needs to be blurred more. HawkeyRawr! LOL 16:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) You can still ask Hawkey to help you she just isn't an official mentor =) I have a few tips if you like: the shading and highlights need blending into the pelt, using the blur tool. When you've done that, put her up and see what people have to say - she won't be declined, people will give you comments to help improve the image. That's what the project is about. It will only be dcelined if it isn't worked on without a good reason. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:35, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I meant to a dark pink color. Not hot pink or bright pink, but a darker pink. Besides that she's great! I'm so proud of you Icestorm! Your improving! HawkeyRawr! LOL 16:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Um... a size 15 on the body followed by a size 9, then a size 5 to blur the ear pink, a size 3 for the tail and head and legs. This is what I do, but it's really up to you. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:48, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Use the blur tool and set it to size 15 and click, click, click, click where the shading and highlights are and eventually they will blur and look better, be VERY careful not to blur the lineart. And also, the ear pink is tan and needs to be pink, and it also needs to be in the middle of the ear instead of the top. HawkeyRawr! LOL 16:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I can't find Hawkfrost anywhere on the declined archives. Don't worry though, it won't be unfairly declined if you put an image up. If an image is declined you can always resubmit it anyway =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:57, November 26, 2009 (UTC) lol, oops. sorry. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 17:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) The shading and ear pink both still need blending more... also, there is some burred lineart now so you need to fix that. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 17:17, November 26, 2009 (UTC) All the shading, especially the back and hind leg curve. The lineart, well there are two ways I know of. One, you sit and look at all the lineart on an enlarged image, fixing it will a black paintbrush size 1 and a pelt coloured paint brush size 1, or two, you get a copy of the lineart, make everything except the black transparent and copy it over your image. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 17:26, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I'll do it for you if you like, once you've fixed the shading. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 17:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I know The person Is really spamming up the site im trying to get Eu to delete and ban him. --Arastar (talk) 18:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC)